


Melting Hearts

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, Erotica, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: After the battle at Haven, Weiss just wants to rest. However, a visit late at night would get in the way of that.





	Melting Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> To improve the reading experience, imagine that the season 5 finale wasn't a huge trainwreck and actually featured suspense and drama.

Weiss fell onto her bed, and consciousnesses left her almost immediately. Her mind plummeted into the velvety blackness of dreamless sleep to recover from the strains of the battle.

The battle for Haven, and maybe more importantly the relic, had been won; without casualties even. Team RWBY was together again at last, and the White Fang was going to turn over a new leaf.

All of these news delighted Weiss, however, her own experiences had left her thoroughly exhausted. She would have died, impaled by a magically conjured javelin, if Jaune hadn’t healed her. And though she got back onto her feet and continued to fight then, once the battle was finished and the rush of adrenaline subsided, she felt like fainting. However, her well earned rest was not going to go undisturbed.

In the middle of the night, Weiss started feeling uncomfortably warm. Her sleeping body tried to push the blanket away, but found its movement restrained. Weiss awoke, and realized that she was not alone in her bed.

Moonlight illuminated the room sufficiently for her to see a familiar dark head of hair resting on her chest. “Ruby?”, she asked tentatively. The younger girl stirred. Both of them sat up and looked at each other. “What are you doing in my bed?”, Weiss asked gently. It had been a rough day; surely Ruby hadn’t tried to annoy her or anything. Her pained expression made that abundantly clear.

Ruby hesitated, hardly daring to look Weiss in the eye. She lowered her gaze, and it took Weiss a moment to notice Ruby’s shaking. Then she heard the sniffles. Fully awake now, Weiss reached out and hugged Ruby. The redhead held on to her desperately as she cried. “Shhh. Hey, what’s wrong, hm?”, Weiss cooed, tenderly stroking Ruby’s hair. 

She felt how Ruby tried to swallow her tears and to produce words. Weiss waited for her friend to calm down. “I just… when Cinder hit you wi-”, Ruby sobbed, losing her voice again. Weiss felt her warm breath on her neck. The little girl was gasping for air to regain her composure. “I was scared”, she whimpered. “I was afraid you would die. I was nervous even after you got back up. S-so I came in here to check on you. To make sure...”.

Hearing Ruby talk like that brought Weiss close to tears. She firmly pressed Ruby to her breast and snuggled into her. However, she hadn’t gotten a clear answer yet. She let go of Ruby and looked into her puffy eyes. “And what exactly brought you under my blanket?”, she asked amused.

Ruby swallowed audibly. “Hearing your heartbeat calmed me down”, she whispered. Her little voice sounded hoarse. Team RWBY’s leader looked down at her small hands. “So long as I could hear your heart beat I knew you were still...”, Ruby said, barely above a whisper.

Weiss smiled at her leader. To think that Ruby would be so distraught when all she felt was fatigue. She gently put her hands on Ruby’s trembling shoulders. “It’s okay, Ruby. I’m fine. Everythin-”. “But what if we had lost you?”, Ruby interrupted her. “You could’ve died! She almost killed you! We just got lucky… we… I...”. Ruby and Weiss looked at each other. The moonlight illuminated Ruby’s eyes, their silvery radiance was breathtaking. Large drops of quicksilver seemed to run down her face. “I just can’t bear the thought of losing you, Weiss. What would I do if you were gone...”, Ruby cried.

Weiss didn’t know what to say. She was on the verge of tears now, too. She wanted to reassure Ruby, but the redhead was right. It was only thanks to luck that she was still alive, and Ruby’s profound concern made her heart ache. “Ruby, I...”, she mouthed.

Then, suddenly, Ruby’s hands reached for her cheeks and their lips touched. Ruby kissed her tenderly, almost as if she had been afraid Weiss might break. When Ruby pulled away again, both of them stared at the other. Weiss was wide-eyed, rendered speechless by the unexpected kiss. Ruby, on the other hand, seemed a little calmer. Then her eyes grew wide, too, and an expression, first of realization, then of horror crept upon her face, and tears welled up in her silvery eyes again. “I-I’m sorry, I...”, she whimpered as she tried to get up and flee.

However, Weiss reached out and grabbed her by the arm. Her leader tried to break free, but she pulled her back onto the bed. “W-weiss, I’m s-so sorry! Please, don’t ha-”, Ruby stammered, before Weiss cut her off with a kiss of her own.

Weiss leaned back, dragging Ruby along, until she lay on her back again with her leader on top of her. When their lips parted, Weiss caressed Ruby’s cheeks and smiled at her. “You’re not mad?”, Ruby asked doubtfully. Weiss’ smile grew to the point of radiance. “Do I look angry to you, silly?”. A faint smile appeared on Ruby’s face. Weiss caressed her soft hair, and pulled her in for another kiss. Ruby’s reservations seemed to melt away, their kisses became deep, and soon they were snuggled up against one another, sharing passionate kisses.

The girls hardly noticed how their tender feelings of comfort and warmth grew hotter. Their hands began to explore each other’s bodies, as if they had a mind of their own. Weiss marveled at how much Ruby’s breasts had filled out since the fall of Beacon. Their softness and warmth was inviting, and she made a mental note to press her face into them if she ever wanted to take a break from kissing the precious redhead.

Ruby’s hands had found their way beneath Weiss’ nightgown. She had yearned for a chance to caress Weiss’ beautifully supple ivory skin for a long time, and she did as much of that as she could. Her hands wandered over the snow angel’s thighs, up to her soft rear. There, they rested for a while, stroking it gently. Ruby tried to build up the courage to let one of her hands slide into the valley between Weiss’ legs, but she couldn’t. Instead, her hands went further up, across Weiss smooth back, until she found a rough spot.

Both girls were startled when Ruby brushed against it. They broke of their kiss, and exchanged looks. “Is that…?”, Ruby asked, her voice throaty, both from their kisses and from concern. Weiss sat up, pulled her gown over her head, and tossed it aside. The moonlight illuminated Weiss’ beautiful body, and Ruby was left speechless. She looked at her gorgeous face, smiling lovingly, her modest breasts, tipped with rosy nipples, and her smooth stomach. Then, at her waist, the scar caught her attention.

It was a reddish blemish on Weiss’ otherwise flawless skin. A constant reminder of how close to death’s door she got. “Ugly, isn’t it?”. Ruby shook her head. She hated looking at the scar, hated the fear welling up inside when she saw it, but nothing could make Weiss ugly in her eyes. It was her turn to pull Weiss back down, into more kisses.

Between kisses, they stripped Ruby of her clothes as well. They wanted to feel each other directly, wanted to share their warmth as much as possible.

Inevitably, they assumed a position where both of them had one leg of their partner between their own. They both started rubbing themselves against their lovers thigh. The friction, along with deep kisses, smoldering looks, and eager hands brought both of them to the edge.

They hugged each other tightly as they climaxed. They could feel the other trembling in their arms as their orgasms ran their course.

Later, they had snuggled up under the blankets. Ruby was resting her head on Weiss’ chest again, listening to the calm rhythm of her heart, while Weiss rubbed her back and stroked her hair. “Can I sleep in your bed from now on?”, Ruby asked out of the blue; Weiss had almost fallen asleep. “Of course. Wouldn’t have it any other way, Ruby”, she murmured. “And in your sleeping bag when we’re on the road?”, the younger girl asked eagerly. “Ruby...”, Weiss groaned, sounding more annoyed than she actually was. “Okay, okay, but I’ll put mine down right next to yours”, she insisted. Weiss sighed, bemused and happy. “Sure”.


End file.
